


Finding a Mate

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Anthro pokemon, Anthropomorphic, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fondling, Impregnation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Between Pokemon, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Written for FeatheredTrash on FurAffinity! In a world of anthro pokemon, a Lucario decides he's had enough of searching for a mate and takes matters into his own paws. Keep an eye on those tags!
Relationships: Lucario/Decidueye, Lucario/Sirnight | Gardevoir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Finding a Mate

The streets were empty and bare—perfect for a Lucario on the prowl. Noctus tightened the cords on his hoodie, ensuring it wouldn’t flap about and possibly give him away. The front pocket of his jacket bulged slightly—inside, wrapped in plastic so as not to seep into his clothes, was his secret weapon: a cloth, thoroughly soaked through with powerful, sweet-smelling chloroform. If he tried hard enough, the Lucario could smell it even from where he was—it wasn’t strong enough to knock out or even daze him without being hoisted around his snout, but it still brought a sharp bite that, paradoxically, spurred him to stay alert and focused.

The evening was moving forward towards proper night, the twilight slowly dimming. It was the time of day in which poke-folk generally started heading home, their eyes and their heads zeroed on how they would spend their nights.

Noctus idled his way though a large park near his home, looking inconspicuous—just another jacketed Lucario out for a cool evening stroll. From the corner of his eyes, he was surveying the other pokemon walking through the park, keeping an eye out for poke-girls who appealed to him.

You see, he was on the lookout for a _mate._

He knew exactly what he wanted; a beautiful young poke-girl to chloroform, drag home, feel up, and then rut, rut, _rut_ full of his kids. When she came to, he’d be happy to explain her new situation to her, how he’d take especial care of her, and she’d respond a blushing, cooing mess, ready to open her legs for him for the rest of her days.

It would be glorious.

Across the park he saw a few pokemon walking, but they were dudes, and so he dismissed them immediately. A few minutes later a lone Spinda girl meandered down the path, idly slurping down an icy drink; he eyed her intriguingly but ultimately decided against it, disliking the way she toddled along uncertainly.

More minutes passed and the sky darkened—soon no one would frequent the park. It already almost seemed deserted. Grumbling to himself, Noctus prepared to pack it up when one final hope was tossed his way—the errant footsteps of a poke-girl walking along.

Ducking out of sight, he eyed the newcomer—she was a young woman about his age, fresh into adulthood: a Gardevoir girl whose hair cascaded down her back and whose skirt was hitched above her knees. She wore simple yet alluring jewelry. She was lithe, beautiful, _perfect_ ; he readied himself to make his move.

A voice from down the path caught him before he could move, though. Another poke-girl stepped onto the scene, this one a sporty Decidueye. The owl pokemon chucked her friend good-naturedly on the shoulder, chewing her out for running off: “C’mon, Sonja, you know I get lost easy!” Noctus was in awe—this girl was just as perfect as her friend, a glowing specimen of beauty and health. Her feather-bedecked legs were long and lean, her grassy hood pulled back to reveal a friendly, beaming beak.

As Noctus watched, the two poke-girls fell in, chuckling. “What a way to celebrate your nineteenth!” the Gardevoir, Sonja, teased. “Took you long enough to catch up, Marie!”

“Shut it!” Marie shot back. “We can’t all be _perfect_ like you.” Noctus could only agree with how perfect the two of them— _both_ of them—seemed. But now that there were two of them, he had to be careful…

Thankfully, an opportunity presented itself perfectly. “Oh no!” Marie cried out, her feathers quivering with dismay. “I left my keys!”

“Run and get them,” Sonja said. “I can wait here alllllllllll night, knowing you.”

Marie stuck her tongue out good-naturedly at her friend. “Yeah, you always like to harp on that! Be back in a sec!”

The Decidueye vanished back down the path she came, and Sonja rested alone, waiting for her to come back. It was Noctus’s perfect opportunity.

Skulking along, pulling the sopping cloth from his jacket pocket, the Lucario moved stealthily and quietly, his footpads muting his fall. He drew closer to Sonja, closer, even _closer,_ and allwith the Gardevoir girl none the wiser. He could reach out and touch her.

So he did.

Noctus wrapped one arm around Sonja’s midsection, pinning her arms to her side while pressing the chloroform against her face with the other. There was a moment when Sonja tensed against him, her voice muffled yet peaking with shock and dismay—but then the chloroform did its magic. She trailed off, her voice spinning low as she slumped against him, collapsing into unconsciousness. Noctus easily pulled her out of sight, going out of his way to cup and fondle at her breast as he did so—it was soft and pillowy, easily filling his paw with a soft warmth. Leaning Sonja gently on the ground and brushing his paw done the side of the now completely-out-of-it Gardevoir, he could feel his arousal spiking as he toyed with her body. This would be fun.

Sonja’s friend returned a few minutes later, stopping short when she saw her friend missing, the park completely empty. By now twilight had given way to true night, and there was darkness all throughout. “Sonja?” Marie asked, her voice suddenly uncertain. “Are you there? This—this isn’t funny!”

Any more protestations were cut off as Noctus grabbed her from behind, dousing her in chloroform just as he had her friend. Marie went down even faster than Sonja had, and there in the dark and lonely park, Noctus just couldn’t help himself; he trailed his paws through her feathers, delighting in the touch of her soft skin. He traced a paw down the inside of her thigh, knowing that were Marie cogent, she would be shifting and moaning—but she wasn’t, and neither was her friend. No matter how he pawed at them or touched them, exulting in the feel of their soft and pliant breasts, they would be completely ignorant until they woke.

Noctus took advantage of the lonely night for several long minutes, caressing and squeezing and toying with the bodies of both poke-girls; he enjoyed brushing the tips of his paws along Sonja’s neck, or burying his head, rumbling with pleasure, against Marie’s downy feathers. But eventually, he decided to stop playing around. It was time to take them home and have some _real_ fun.

\---

Back at his house, Noctus glanced at the two young women laid out before them. He’d taken the initiative to strip them both of clothing, leaving them bare and exposed in their flesh; he absolutely adored the vision of their bodies, supple and bare and his for the taking. He decided to start on Marie first.

The Decidueye girl was splayed out on a small cot, her nakedness appealing in its gloriousness. Having stripped himself bare himself, Noctus sauntered up to her, feeling his canine cock starting to stand at attention. It urged him to sate his needs—but he shook his head. First things first.

He knelt in, cupping her cheek and bending in close to whisper at her. “You’re so lucky,” he said, his voice low and confident. “Getting picked to be _my_ mate is a real honor.” He trailed his paw down, finding her breast and giving it a good squeeze; he imagined her moaning from the sensation, but of course she couldn’t. Marie’s world was nothing but dreamless sleep for the moment.

Trailing lower, Noctus found the Decidueye’s pussy. He toyed with it with one errant paw while gripping and positioning his cock with the other one. “Do you know how fortunate you are?” he told Marie as if she could hear him. “You’re going to spend a lot of time with me in the future and love every second of it.” Then, hefting himself into position, he found her slit and pressed in.

Her pussy was immediately warm and inviting, and the Lucario breathed out a long, satisfied sigh, glad that his choice had borne fruit—just as _she_ was going to bear something not too long from now. Holding inside and savoring her for a few moments, Noctus began fucking her proper.

There were no moans on her part, no whimpers; no sign in all, in fact, that she perceived what was happening to her. But out of it or not, her body responded. Her pussy began to clench around him involuntarily on a few of his rough thrusts, and when he grew particularly energetic, his humpings caused her whole body to shake, rattling the cot she was on. Panting, proud that he was keeping a solid rhythm going, Noctus reached up to trace his fingers along the unresponsive girl’s side, feeling her shake with every thrust.

“Good girl,” he said between thrusts, his voice sharp and hitched. “Even unconscious, you’re so good at—t-taking cock—”

The idea was enough to send him over the edge; he grunted, slamming into her harder and harder as seed bubbled from him, filling her up. “You’re gonna—swell up so nicely—” he grunted, half-slumped over her still-prone form.

But Noctus was a Lucario who was nothing if not filled with stamina, and before long, he had slipped from Marie, cum dribbling out of her, and turned his attentions to Sonja.

Now _here_ was a truly lovely specimen. The Gardevoir was splayed out on a sofa, her skin porcelain and green, her long slender legs parted to give a look at the delicate pussy between. Noctus leaned in, giving her pussy a tentative lick and then another—it was already moistening up, a natural response to arousal, even as its owner slumbered, blissfully unaware that her whole world was going to turn upside down.

“You know something, Sonja?” Noctus said, raising his head from between her legs to glance at her. Between his own legs, he could already feel an erection coming on. “I think you’re really going to like it here. The sex is going to be great—” And here he hefted his waist, lining up with her own waiting slit, “—and better yet, you’re gonna stay here with your friend Marie! Just thinking of the two of you, sitting side by side with big bellies full of kids, so smiling and happy to be with me…” He pushed in, grunting; she felt incredible, she felt _sublime,_ so tight and virginal and he knew that he had made the right choice.

“I wanted one mate,” he said, “but I’m getting two, and they’re gonna love each other as much as they love me!”

He rutted her with even more passion than he had Marie, her pussy warm and wet and tight. Every single thrust set his whole body aflame with delight. The Gardevoir girl’s snatch quickly began tightening and clenching down around him, making him pant as her tightness threatened to wring even more cum out of him.

“C-Course,” he muttered, “I’ll need to keep a hand on that chloroform… especially at first. Don’t need you jumping ship before you settle in. Not to mention that I just love fucking you when you’re like this, Sonja. And I bet it’ll feel great, to wake up sweetly aching and warm, uncertain why you feel that way but knowing, deep down, just what had to have happened while you were out of it…”

Trailing off, he bucked into her again and again, his lovemaking so hard and so passionate that her body was shaking even harder than Marie’s had. He reached up to toy with her plump lips, trace a digit over her eyelids, trail a finger down her neck, before turning his attention to her tits. He clasped them, their plumpness spilling through the gaps in his hand, and thumbed at her nipple until it was hard and tender.

Even though her mind was shut down, her _body_ knew what it liked—just as her pussy kept clenching and milking his cock, Sonja’s nipple quickly firmed under his attentions. He was satisfied. It’d be great for feeding kids.

It didn’t take long after that before he hilted in her, filling her with just as much seed as her friend.

Then, pulling out, he started to tidy up. It would be a few minutes more, but eventually the girls would start to stir and moan. He imagined the looks on their faces, wincing at the unanticipated, sweetly burning soreness in their cunts and looking around at their new surroundings. He had the chloroform ready in case he needed it again.

But then again, he thought, any lingering doubts were sure to go away with time. This was their life, now—a life living with and attending to him, of taking his cock and of giving him kids. He hoped the two of them enjoyed it.

Because he sure as hell was going to.


End file.
